


All Your Powers.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Very Small Angst, part 2 is where all fluff is gonna happen, powers, they have powers here yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: Yoo Kihyun has been accepted in an elite-only school where he met his friends and his future long-term boyfriend.Or part 1 of my new series that I haven’t titled yet but they have powers here so I hope you enjoy!





	All Your Powers.

Yoo Kihyun remembers his first day in this school. A sophomore feeling like a freshman because of the new school and the new surroundings. To top it all, this school is exclusively for _elites_ only. By elites, it doesn’t mean you’re rich and powerful. Powerful in some extent yes, because you literally have to have powers in order to enroll, plus the high IQ of course.

 _Elites_ is the name given to those who are born with powers. Some are strong, some can fly, some can read your mind like his first friend Hyunwoo. But Kihyun? He has the high IQ- a genius if you may -but he lacks the powers.

So it was quite a shock when he found out that he was approved for entrance exams. Because he sent his application form as a joke, kind of. He wants to study in the school but he knows it’s impossible, but he tried.

And he was so glad he did.

When he first entered the school, people didn’t mind him that much, thinking he’s an elite as well. It was in his first class where it went slightly wrong.

It turns out for his first class, the teacher asked each student to show their power in order to show that no matter what your power is, everyone is equal.

“I don’t have one.” He said.

The class laughed, even the professor. “That’s actually funny. Now show us what you can do, Kihyun.”

Kihyun laughed nervously, “Uhh I really don’t have one.”

Now the class turned quiet, the professor hummed and pursed his lips. He walked to the telephone by the door and called the principal, then coming back after.

“It turns out that Yoo Kihyun here is saying the truth.” He said to everyone while clapping his shoulder, “But despite not having a power, his IQ seems to be higher than all of you combined here.” Kihyun looked down in embarrassment despite the compliment.

“Now treat him as an elite, okay? You all know how bullying is treated in this school.” He said. “You can sit right next to Hyunwoo there, Kihyun.” His professor said while pointing at an empty seat next to a well-built guy.

Kihyun sat down and pulled his things from his bag, ignoring the looks that his classmates are giving.

“I’m not a bad guy, don’t be scared of me.” The guy- Hyunwoo -said beside him, making him jump.

“I can read minds, sorry. I won’t do it again without your permission.” Hyunwoo said. “You just looked scared and all, I just want to help you. It can get tough here, especially for someone like you. But that’s not a bad thing!”

Kihyun laughed, nodding. “I’m not offended. And thank you, for approaching me.” He smiled. “But don’t read my mind again, it’s a mess up here.”

Hyunwoo nodded, “Sorry, it’s very rude of me I know. I’m Son Hyunwoo.”

“Yoo Kihyun.”

And they immediately became friends after that.

He learned that Hyunwoo is a junior and has a boyfriend named Shin Hoseok, who’s a shield. Shields are elites that can block your power, whatever it is. Hyunwoo can’t read his mind, a Pyre (fire starters) can’t burn him, Snows (ice starters) will only feel like literal snow to him and etcetera.

When the both of them are heading for their 3rd class, Kihyun finally met Hoseok. He’s this muscular guy with soft features and Kihyun immediately knew he’s not trouble, even with his body build.

“Changkyun just went to the restrooms, he’ll be back soon. He told me to tell you to wait for him here.” Hoseok said.

“You still have one other friend?” Kihyun asked.

Hyunwoo nodded, “Changkyun. He’s our little baby.”

“But don’t be fooled.” Hoseok warned him, “Changkyun is the strongest out of everyone here.”

“Strongest?” Kihyun asked.

“Hoseokkie, you know Changkyun doesn’t like to be addressed like that.” Hyunwoo warned.

“I know! But Kihyun deserves to know, right? He’s gonna be in our group so he has the right to know.” Hyunwoo just shrugged, looking away but keeping his hand in Hoseok’s.

“Okay so, Changkyun is a multiple. Multiples are those elites that possess more than one power, and Changkyun currently has three: Telekinesis, Pyre and Blocker.”

“I never heard of blocker?” Kihyun asked.

“Blockers are those who can block Shields, so Hoseok can’t save himself from Changkyun’s powers.” Hyunwoo butted in.

“Elites are so complicated.” Kihyun said, laughing.

“We know, but it will be easy for you after a few weeks.” Hyunwoo said. “Now going back, Changkyun is the only multiple in Korea. Actually, there’s only 3 known multiples in our generation.”

“But don’t look at him differently, because Changkyun is really sweet and a dork. He doesn’t like to have any kind of special treatment.” Hyunwoo reminded him.

“And what did I miss?” A deep voice asked.

“Ah, Changkyun! This is Kihyun.”

Kihyun looked at the speaker, and he became face-to-face with a handsome guy. Pointed nose, full lips, soft cheekbones, he’s really good looking.

“Pleasure to meet you.” He said, extending his arm for a handshake.

“Same.” Kihyun squeaked out, making the couple laugh.

“You’re the normie, right?” He asked.

Kihyun nodded, “Word travels fast I guess?”

Changkyun laughed, “Everything travels fast here, it’s normal.”

It turns out that the four of them all have the same 3rd period, with Kihyun and Changkyun having an advanced class with their high grades in the subject.

An hour into the subject and Kihyun already felt bored. He looked outside the window to watch people come and go. Then he directed his line of vision to Changkyun, who’s sitting next to him and also staring at him.

Kihyun blinked several times, watching as a smile form on Changkyun’s lips.

“Bored?” He asked.

Kihyun nodded, “Entertain me, Mr. Multiple.”

Changkyun groaned quietly, “They told you didn’t they?”

“It was Hoseok-hyung’s idea.”

“Of course it is.” Changkyun grumbled.

A few minutes later, Kihyun watched as a small fireball floated on Changkyun’s palm. It traveled towards the back of his hand and to his elbow.

“No showcasing of power Mr. Im.”

Kihyun and Changkyun jumped, making the fireball shoot off towards the professor. But Changkyun held his arm out and it stopped and slowly turned to smoke.

“I’m sorry, won’t happen again.”

The professor sighed before continuing his lesson.

“Is that your telekinesis?” Kihyun asked.

“No, I can control fire as well.” He said. “ _This_ is telekinesis.” He pointed through the window.

The both of them looked at the car parked just a few feet from the gates of the school. Changkyun kept his finger pointed- palm up -and slowly bent it. The car slowly lifted from the ground and stayed suspended in the air before Changkyun lowered it down.

“That’s awesome.” Kihyun gasped.

Changkyun looked at the other with quite a bit of fondness in his eyes but the older doesn’t need to know. “Thanks, I’ve been practicing.”

The two of them entertained themselves for the rest of the time with Changkyun’s powers. When the period is finally finished, the both of them learned more things about each other and are entertained more than they thought.

They found out that the four of them don’t have the same 4th period, which made Kihyun sad because it’s nice to know someone in your class.

Changkyun, however, was sad because he can’t spend more time with the elder.

The three elites walked Kihyun for his 4th period before leaving.

“Someone has a crush.” Hyunwoo taunted.

Changkyun groaned, “Get out of my head, hyung! What happened to _I’m not reading anyone’s thoughts unless I have permission_? Huh?”

“That doesn’t apply to you and you know it.”

“So you really have a crush on Kihyun?” Hoseok asked.

“His thoughts are full of Kihyun so if he denies it it’s invalid.” Hyunwoo filled in.

“The question was for me! And I don’t like him, he’s just... special?”

Hyunwoo snorted, “That makes sense.”

“No! It’s just, too early and all that?”

“You know that me and Hyunwoo got together because of him reading my mind when I was thinking of getting fucked by him right?” Hoseok said.

“And we became a couple a month later after meeting.” Hyunwoo finished.

“First of all, TMI. Second, that’s _you_ guys, it’s different.”

“It’s not. Love is not about time, it’s about the feelings. But if you really think that it’s a bit early then ask him out on a date and get to know him, that’s what dates are for you know.”

Changkyun pursed his lips, “I’m not sure-“

“You’re already sure,” Hyunwoo cut him off. “He’s already thinking of ways to ask Kihyun out.”

“Hyung!”

—

Kihyun felt like crying our of joy when his last class for the day ended, who knew first day can be so deadly?

He immediately walked towards the gates so he can go home and eat before sleeping till the morning. He was almost at the exit when the gates snapped shut with a loud bang, making him and the other students jump. He looked behind him and saw Changkyun crouched to his knees a few steps from him, panting with his left hand outstretched.

“Jesus Changkyun you could’ve just called me instead of scaring the shits out of all of us.” He said as he approached the younger.

Changkyun laughed, still panting and now a bit sweaty. “I came from the other building and I was scared that I won’t get to talk to you before this day ends.” He said before flicking his wrist, the sound of the heavy gates opening filling the quiet area.

“What’s so urgent that you can’t wait a day before telling me?”

“Go on a date with me.”

And- wow. Out of all the things that Changkyun could say to him, Kihyun did not expect that all.

“Are you serious or-“

“I’m serious, hyung. It’s fast I know, but go out with me and we’ll get to know each other. I like you and I want to get to know you better.”

Kihyun bit his lip, he feels something for Changkyun as well but this just seems to be a little too fast for him.

“I don’t know, Changkyun. It’s a bit fast?”

“Like I said, we’ll go on dates and get to know each other!” Changkyun replied with a big smile, dimples popping.

“I’ll think about it, okay?” Kihyun answered, which made Changkyun’s smile disappear, along with that cute dimples of his.

“Oh, uhh, okay.” He said.

“No Changkyun don’t take it-“

“Hey it’s okay hyung, really.” Changkyun said smiling. “I’ll be here when you make up your mind.”

Kihyun just nodded.

“Well, see you tomorrow.” Changkyun said before walking away with his hands in his pockets.

Later, when Kihyun was finally on his bed, he can’t help but think about Changkyun and how rejected he looks when Kihyun said he’ll think about it. He knows he likes Changkyun, but it’s just a bit fast.

His phone vibrated, so he looked at the notification.

**From: Hyunwoo**

Get to know him and figure it out later. You’ll regret thinking about this “too fast” thing in the future when you’re finally happy with Changkyun.

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, typing out a reply.

_You can read my thoughts all the way from your house?_

**From Hyunwoo**

If I concentrate hard enough, yes. And sorry, this will be the last time I’ll do this without permission. But seriously, don’t think about the fast thing or whatever. You like Changkyun, Changkyun likes you. That’s it. Good night.

Kihyun sighed, because his mind-reading friend is right.

—

The next day, Kihyun’s first task was to find Changkyun, but the younger is nowhere to be seen. Even for 3rd period, he’s nowhere to be seen.

“Is he having another day?” Hoseok asked.

“I don’t know, maybe Kihyun triggered it?” Hyunwoo answered his boyfriend.

“What are you two talking about?”

Hoseok is the one to answer, “Changkyun has this day where he’s stressed and he can’t control his powers. It’s a big con for multiples.”

“What happens to him when he has this day?”

“He can burn anything he touches, conjure large fireballs or make things fly harshly.”

“But it’s been awhile since he had his day, last one was when his project wasn’t accepted by our professor because it was late for a minute.”

“And you guys think I triggered it?”

Hyunwoo looked at Hoseok, “There’s a possibility.”

Kihyun nodded, “Text me his address, I’ll go to him.”

The other two widened their eyes, “Are you crazy? Changkyun is hard to contain when he’s like this, he can kill you.”

“I don’t know why, but I have a feeling he won’t.” He answered confidently.

“At least wait till dismissal so we can come with you?”

“I need you guys to cover for me.” He said, smiling. “And Changkyun didn’t wait a day to tell me he wants to go out with me, I won’t wait for this as well.”

The couple smiled like proud parents watching their child go to school. “I’ll text you his address.”

And now Kihyun stood in front of Changkyun’s house. Hyunwoo said in the text to use the key inside the plant by the door, because his parents are always at work anyways. Kihyun entered the house with quiet steps, not wanting to scare the other. He climbed up the stairs and into the first door on the left -Hyunwoo’s instructions -and knocked.

A loud bang was heard from the other side. “Shit.” Changkyun cursed, “Who is it?” 

“It’s me.” Kihyun answered.

Nothing happened a few minutes later, no sound coming from the both of them. Slowly, the door opened. Kihyun walked in and spotted Changkyun seated on the bed inside his trashed room.

“They told me about your day.” Kihyun confessed.

“Sorry, I usually don’t experience this.”

“It’s okay, I was the cause huh?” Kihyun asked but Changkyun didn’t answer. “I’m sorry, Changkyun.”

“I was the one who asked, hyung. Don’t be sorry.”

“Still, I should’ve just said yes right then.”

Changkyun blinked at him, “Would you?”

Kihyun nodded, it’s now or never. “I like you, Changkyun. I’m just an asshole that thinks time is everything for a relationship to work. I mean yes, but it doesn’t apply to me liking you. If that makes sense.”

Changkyun smiled, and the dimples are back again. Then Kihyun felt himself being pulled towards Changkyun and a kiss being placed on his cheek, before being pushed slowly back to his place.

“It makes perfect sense.”

_Damn Im Changkyun and his powers._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Leave some kudos and comments because I appreciate it <3 See you on the part 2!


End file.
